


激怒利猫的十种方法-15

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	激怒利猫的十种方法-15

埃尔文向巡房医生提出的第五次提前出院申请被驳回，他急的把工作键盘敲的啪啪作响。隔壁病床的病人从分隔的帘子后面探出头来，对上埃尔文烦躁的眼神又畏畏缩缩地退了回去。一天内护士接到关于16床的投诉络绎不绝。负责这一区的小护士倒是一点不怕他，帘子一掀开，上来就是一句，“史密斯先生你想造反吗？”。

利威尔在后面听着，把埃尔文别过去不理会的脸掰向护士，不顾手里人喊着痛，强制扯着头发又按下去向隔壁床鞠了个躬。“对不起，我会管管他的。”

埃尔文想提前出院的原因在利威尔身上。利威尔戴着项圈过来好几天了，比起因为几次无故心跳过速的被护士鄙视的经历，埃尔文更不想让别人看到利威尔的样子。瘦削的脖颈上的项圈看起来既禁欲又带着难以抗拒的诱惑，利威尔平时出门带着围巾，倒不会怎么引起别人的注意。想开点项圈也只是一种比较小众的装饰物，戴着也没什么。直到那天利威尔进门后脱围巾的动作停在了半空，跑过来说后面似乎被什么勾线了帮我看看。埃尔文这才发现项圈后面有一个不起眼的半圆环。他猛地想起韩吉前几天临走前在他枕头下面神秘兮兮塞了些什么。埃尔文趁着利威尔出去洗碗，艰难而又慌乱地从自己枕头下掏出一条皮绳。由四条细线编成细密而复杂的纹路，底端带着一个银钩。和利威尔脖子上的是一对，这挂着的不是普通装饰物，而是糟糕的情趣用品。

他想早点出院，一是不让别人看到利威尔这个样子，二是想找个不被拦住的地方把韩吉揍一顿。

受不住埃尔文的骚扰和接连不断的投诉，医生终于答应让他回家休养，条件是每五天要来医院进行伤口检查和护理。出院时利威尔的手臂已经好的彻底，试着扛起埃尔文走出大门却还是会不小心摩擦到腹部的伤口，最后还是借了一辆轮椅。恢复地比期待中慢的太多，那一刀捅进去又拔出来，带着血肉模糊一片，表面看起来像是恢复了内在却还是疼。埃尔文在等候办理出院手续时不经意间抬手抚摸着利威尔手臂上手术后的浅疤，再对上利威尔低头看他的眼。

“如果我能早点好起来，帮你分担就好了。”埃尔文的语气带着少有的低落，让利威尔担心地半蹲下去和他平视。

“没什么，你这个不能急。就像很厚的玩具一样，洗了拿出去晒，表层是干了但是里面核还是湿的，要多晒两天，要不然就霉了····所以·····”利威尔自顾自地说着，直到听到埃尔文没忍住忽然地笑起来。

“我是第一次听到这么有意思的形容，”埃尔文重新牵上被利威尔恼怒抽走的手，“谢谢你，这么努力安慰我。”

接着再凑近一点，“你脸红的样子很好看。”

他被利威尔一脚连人带椅踹出去五米远的时候，只想着这轮椅的刹车该修了，待会再去换一辆。

埃尔文很久没出门，终日躺着也不太能看到外面的景象，这次出院才发现天气已经开始回暖。他的情况慢慢好转，朋友来探望的频率也变少。那天同事来探望，埃尔文正尝试着拄着拐杖慢慢地走一段，看到挤进门的一群女士，他带着优雅的笑容，看起来一如既往的英气逼人。

“但是起身之类的大动作做起来还是很痛苦····”利威尔辅助着埃尔文艰难地坐下，让他们先聊，接过同事带来的水果就进厨房去做果盘。

“好好康复就能回公司了，大家都很想你。而且你侄子也可以休息一阵了，他帮你的时间可够长了。他回老家吗？工作了？还是在读书？”

后面埃尔文是怎么带过这个话题没听清楚，利威尔忙碌的手僵在了半空。这段时间他把埃尔文的康复当作生活的重心，全然没考虑痊愈后的事情。原本住在埃尔文这里就是生活所迫，一心想要找那群人报仇。潜意识里的不安定让自己难以安分守己地专心当一只宠物猫，但是不当宠物猫又能去哪里。埃尔文或许需要个保姆，但花钱请一个专业又脾气好的反而方便。埃尔文的生活里还有别的朋友、事业、或许还有待发展的感情。但他除了埃尔文，生活里已经没有其他了。

第二天埃尔文终于能凭着自己努力起身，抓起枕头靠在身后，努力坐起来已经疼得大汗淋漓。他的窗已经被打开，他知道早上利威尔来过。回家后为了避免不必要的碰撞，利威尔一直睡在客厅沙发。早上起来看看天气，如果外面暖和会进来帮忙开窗通风。埃尔文嗅到空气中的湿气，接着就是厨房传来早餐的香气。

利威尔进来时吓了一跳，埃尔文正一脸苦笑看着他，努力蠕动着调整着坐姿就又是一副龇牙咧嘴的表情。转身出去马上就拿了条毛巾就回来帮埃尔文擦身子。“到底在逞强什么，出这么多冷汗，着凉了怎么办。”

埃尔文任由利威尔熟练摆弄着自己，“下半身就不用了吧，我反正也一直拿被子盖着。利威尔？”

利威尔像是听不进他的话，掀开被子，比体温要低的室温激地埃尔文猛地打了个颤。利威尔抬手覆上埃尔文下身那一块早上起来还没完全消退的隆起。“埃尔文·····”利威尔贴紧埃尔文小腹上的毛发，慢慢把手探入，“如果我能为你做更多的事情·····你可以让我留在你身边吗？”

利威尔含了上去，和吮吸声一起发出的是埃尔文的一声粗重的喘息。

他并不擅长这样的事情，只能努力调整着方向想要吞进更多，却让埃尔文的东西在脸颊上顶出突兀的一块。吐出来，再正面尝试着含进去做吞咽动作。埃尔文的腰无法用力，怕伤到自己更怕吓到利威尔。他只能用手轻轻抚摸着利威尔的脸，试探性地问，“试着再深一点······啊·····乖·····”

利威尔努力抬眼看他的反应，带着满眼的委屈，却又张大嘴又更努力地让喉结上下滚动了一轮。

很久没有宣泄的埃尔文并没有耗费利威尔太多时间，在利威尔还没反应过来时，口腔里已经弥漫着埃尔文的味道。利威尔皱着眉，闭上眼睛，下定决心，一口气全吞了。

这才睁开眼睛发现埃尔文担心地看着自己。

动作总是比脑内反应要快一些，利威尔还没反应过来，本能已经准备好用最快的方式逃走，而且还优先选用了猫的形态。爪子等待着着地的瞬间向前蹬出，朝向门口的方向。

似乎是触碰到了什么，却不是地板坚硬的触感，利威尔一挣扎，就在埃尔文的手上深深的划出了一道痕迹。埃尔文不顾怀里扭动的猫，强硬地把柔软又暴躁的毛球按在自己胸前，“我已经上一次当，不能让你再变成猫逃走了。我也不需要你再为我做的什么，请就这样留在我身边。我爱你，利威尔。”

怀里的猫停止了挣扎，伏在埃尔文的胸口。猫的形态看的不清楚，但接下来转变成人形抱起衣服时埃尔文却看到，利威尔的眼睛红了。

“这样想要哭的样子，更加好看了。”

利威尔这次没揍他，反而紧紧拥抱着埃尔文，埋进对方的胸前深吸了一口气抑制下哽咽，“这下，我终于有家了。”

TBC


End file.
